raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fae Monarchs
The Fae Kings King of Spring (Lumaricus) * Aspects ** The Green Knight, protector of Life (mates/offspring/life in general) ** Sower of Seeds, able to travel to other seasons to create new generations that will be born in Spring (most often Winter and Autumn) * Quiet strength and vitality, but the danger of a spring thunderstorm in the face of threats. Willing to provide sanctuary for all who seek it in good faith, and to protect all of those who require it. Not quite as naive as his Queen, aware of the many threats that would gladly prey on the newly-born or otherwise helpless. King of Summer (Fuerel) * Aspects ** The Red Mage, weaver of Wonder (the magic of Summer) ** The Beloved (love of all the Queens) * Somewhat silly and bumbling, but also loves learning new things. Falls in love easily, doesn’t stay angry for long. A patron of the arts, and possessed of the belief that everyone can create beautiful things which spring forth from the soul, if given the chance. Has a tendency to wander, often stumbling into quests. Eager to please, and suffused with passionate intensity interspersed with bouts of shyness. King of Autumn (Tavaril) * Aspects ** The Wandering Woodsman, adventurer of the seasons ** The Beast, hunter of the wilds * Takes on some of the characteristics of the seasons he visits, easily adaptable; fun loving and laid back in Summer, prepared and responsible in Autumn, hungry and dangerous in Winter, joyously fatherly (both in terms of taking care of babies and creating them) in Spring. Some of these are carried over to other seasons as he travels, parts of the whole. King of Winter (Jermaine) * Aspects ** The Winter Night, cold, darkness, mystery ** The Endless Hunger, always seeking more of -something- * Ambitious, ruthless by necessity, always seeking advantage in the shadows. He carries a dangerous, remote beauty, as of a high, snow-covered mountain that one might wish to climb to see what lies at the top, or a deep, dark abyss that seductively and voicelessly whispers, “Jump in.” ' ' The Fae Queens The Queen of Spring (Elyona) Aspects *The Lamb: The most naive of seasons, innocent, young. *The Mother: Nurturing, begins the seasons, protects the new Fae. The most naive of seasons, the Queen's personality tends to be trustful and forgiving. Her focus tends to be on a hundred projects at once, always diving in to accomplish her tasks, but often leaving behind the past projects. She keeps no worldly possession long, and has a mind that lets go of nearly everything as soon as it crosses through. The Queen of Summer (Briarlyn) Aspects: *The Carefree, Endless Summer, never a care in the world. *The Vestige: When required, can appear in other seasons, to not take away from her own season, as she always remains in the heart. This tends to manifest as the rare days of pure warmth in the dead of winter. A carefree spirit, filled with both endless and no energy. She is often considered the lazy monarch, as she has no desire to rush into anything, preferring to lounge and sip drinks for hours. But the Monarch is always in a bubbly playful moon, and her wings resemble fireworks, always bursting. ' ' The Queen of Autumn (Hellissa) Aspects *Harvest Queen: Reaps what is sown through the year. *Dreamer: To create, to dream, to create hibernation for Winter. Ruthless, Zealous, and Ambitious, the Queen of Autumn seemed more destined to be the Queen of Winter in the eyes of most. But the subtle nature to feed the people, and ensure health of the harvest kept her firmly planted in Autumn, where the festivals could be unending. Border wars between Winter and Autumn are more directly answered by her, breaking protocal, that the King was normally to answer. The Queen of Winter (Chaori) Aspects *The Tower: Like an ice fortress, the Queen of Winter remains emotionally isolated. *The Tempest: An utter force of destruction and violence. Considered the lonely monarch, as she once was the Queen of Spring. Youthful freckles upon her face, and a petite frame, the previous Queen of Spring was plunged into Winter's Chill by a Golden Mead sip, that changed her nature forever. What once was alive seemed barely clinging to life now, as she longs for Spring, and contains every emotion. Princess of the Sun (Lyssa) Aspects: *Sunny Day, Normal, bright, happy, Curious, filled with adventure, and wishing to touch everything the sun touches. *Eclipse: Rare, Older Aspect, Mature, Darker. Bright and sunny, filled with endless energy, the Princess of the Sun seeks adventure and travel. Anywhere the sun may touch, she finds herself visiting, collecting treasures as she goes. She keeps all the treasure within the Kingdom of the Sun, which remains without King or Queen. Very few have ever traveled to it. Princess of the Moon (Vivian) Aspects: *Full Moon - Bright, Spreads playful mischief, romance, new life. *New Moon - Dark, Spreads Ill Omens, Fiery, cold The Moon Princess has different phases and personalities through the month as the moon cycle changes. During the full moon, she tends to touch upon Summer and Spring, bringing romance and new life. During rare harvest moons, she shines upon Autumn and brings in a bountiful harvest. And the New Moon, she spends in the darkness of Winter, bringing the absolute bitter cold with her. She tends to enhance seasons, rather than rule them. No one has ever been to the Moon Kingdom and the state is unknown.